Never Forgotten
by FriendOfAll
Summary: Edward didn't go to the Volturi when he found out about Bella's death. He went home.
1. Chapter 1

-Edward is in new Mexico  
-Bella did jump off the cliff but Alice did not go there.  
- Jake is a werewolf

-EPOV

----------------------------

7 months.

28 weeks

196 days.

4704 hours

282240 minutes

1694400 seconds

And each second- I saw her face, heard her voice.

The desire to go and check on Bella was killing me. But, hadn't I promised peace? A lifetime without her seeing me? There were many promises that I'd never kept-so why keep this one? I just wanted to see that she was happy, having a normal life-was that so bad? I knew that my life was meaningless without her. I didn't have a motive, a reason, to live. I had promised her that I would never,ever leave her. But I just had to. She would welcome me back with open arms. I saw her-her brown eyes, her heart-shaped face, her lips that were curved into a forgiving smile. No. I would not disturb her-my mind was ordering. But my heart-yes, my heart,the same heart that I thought was in Forks- was telling me to go back. I would beg her to take me back. As long as I was with her.

The ring of my cell phone stopped me from debating more.

Alice.

But why was she calling me? I picked up the phone and pressed the button.

"Edward" she paused before saying more "Come home-please."

"Why?" I asked. My voice sounded dead. Lifeless.

"I have to tell you something- I saw-" she stopped.

"What did you see?" I prompted.

"I saw Bella jumping off a cliff. I swear- I wasn't looking for her. But I could see. And if you don't want to come home, then go to Forks, please. Because I also saw you and Bella together again. Were you planning to visit?"

I could not answer. Bella _jumped off a cliff?_ Why? Was she trying to kill herself? Because of the pain I had put her through? I clearly remembered the empty, broken look on her face when I was telling her that I didn't love her anymore. It was heart-breaking. But..Alice had seen us together again. My decision was made in that instant. I was going back. If she was dead, then I would kill myself, too. But, I had to see her first-alive or dead.

"Bella is..dead?"

"No..well..I'm not sure" she paused "Edward, you have to go!"

"Yes. I'm going."

"Okay. I'll tell Carlisle and Esme. We want you back. Bye" She hung up.

I was going to see Bella. Finally. And I had a good reason to visit her. But..what if she was...dead? I would die. I would cease to exist if something happened to her. But, if she was alive-and I was desperately hoping for that.

Before I knew it, I was in my Volvo, driving to Forks. I could not wait to go home. Bella was my home. My life. I started to debate again. What if Bella was alive? Would I leave her again? Would I be strong enough to? I had to be. She was too good to belong in my world. I could not destroy her like that. I had to stay away from her.

What if?

What if _she_ didn't want me to stay? What if she had moved on? what would I do? Kill the boy she wanted? And force myself on her? That would be very wrong. She deserved him-not a cold, selfish vampire. I knew exactly what I would do- kill myself.

I just noticed where I was. Phoenix. The memory hit me like lightening. The sun. James trying to kill Bella. Me thinking about going to Italy.

I knew exactly what I would do if Bella was dead or if she didn't want me- I would go to the Volturi and do something to irritate them.

I drove and drove. I just stopped to fill the gas in my car. When I went inside to pay- the female attendant's thoughts caught my interest. She was thinking about my looks- how sad and lifeless and dead I looked. how I looked like a mad man.

I almost ran from there. I did not want to know what _she_ thought about me. I wanted to know what Bella thought about me.

I started driving again- at the speed of 120 miles per hour.

A sign caught my eye- Welcome to Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

------------

Jacob was driving me to my house.

Harry had died.

I was thinking about right and wrong.

I would always love _him. As long as I lived_. But he didn't love me. He didn't want me to be with him forever. I would _always_ love him. He wasn't coming back to kiss me from my sleep. But, what about Jacob? I knew that he would take in spite of my condition. He wouldn't think it through. The love I felt for him was just a very weak echo of what I was capable of. He knew my heart my wandering and grieving over my Edward. Could I betray him, and Edward? I would tell Jake everything-about the voices, how he was too good for a crazy girl like me. But then- would it feel like a betrayal to Edward? I tried to convince myself, no it wouldn't. I was sure he'd moved on. I'd never been good enough for him. Our year together seemed like a joke to me now. That was what it'd been for him. He_wasn't_coming back.

Jake had his arm around me when he stopped the car in front of my house. He seemed to be debating, too, "I know how broken you are, Bella. I swear, I don't mind. I am just glad that you're okay with me hanging around. I really l-" his sentence was paused before he yelled, "HOLY CRAP!"

"What is it?" I asked anxiously, panicking.

"There's a bloodsucker in your house."

My face paled. Victoria. Oh my god. She was going to kill me. Not Jacob. Too. I wanted him to live. Even if he _was_ a werewolf, he could not fight her. I would not let him.

"Phase or get her out of here?" he was asking himself. "Right. Get you out."

At that moment, the start of the headlights reflected a car in my driveway. My heart stopped. It couldn't be. Maybe it was Carlisle or even Alice..no but not _him._Why else would there be a Volvo that I had never thought I would see again in front my house? I knew the seats, the color, and the smell- everything of that car.

"Stop, stop!" I yelled

"What?''

"…This is _his_ car. Wait. I know this car. Maybe it's Alice with Edward's car." I said frantically.

"There's a vampire in there. And you _want_ to go in?" he said, dazed by my words.

"Of course." Maybe it's Carlisle..or Alice.._stop right there!_...It couldn't be him.

"Well, I really hope you don't get killed, Bella. I would come with you but that's my enemy in there. I have to tell Sam." While he was saying this, he got out of the car and started running.

He was shaking. I felt a twinge of guilt. What if it was Victoria? But- the car.

I went inside the house with my whole body rocking with fear. I fumbled to find the switch. It was nowhere to be found.

And suddenly, he was waiting for me.

Everything was bright. But I just saw him. I could breathe again. My prince was back.

Or was he?

**AN- Thank you all so much for your reviews, and story alerts! I'd like to thank ****llcoolk95, cloethedradoness, and Edwardsgirl100 ****for their reviews. It means a lot to me. Also, thank you all for your story alerts, and for adding my first story as your favorites. **

**Your Friend**

**PS- I'd like you thank my very good friend Alice for the motivation. **


	3. Author's note

Sorry guys! I could say that I've been really busy, but then I'd be lying. I promise, I'll type up the next chapter this week (feb 8-13, 2010) and post it ASAP. Thank you for all your reviews and inspiration! I love you all


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N – Sorry about the delay, folks. **

**Everything belongs to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer. Besides, if I were her, I would not waste my time on this. Midnight Sun would be a bigger priority. **

**Love you all. Now I'm gonna stop talking and let my beloved fans read. **

**____________**

I was almost there, home. If my stone eyes could cry, then they'd resemble rubies right now. I was thinking as if I even had a home. I'd left everything that was mine with her. She was everything I could call mine.

Forks was just two miles away, and I was driving at a 100 miles per hour. Didn't they say that time passes in a painfully slow way when we're anticipating something? Now I knew what they meant. Could any second pass any slower? I didn't think so.

As I neared her house, I idly wondered what Charlie was doing right now. After all, if he was home, I'd have to go from her window.

I followed the road to her house as if I'd been there just yesterday. My cold heart panicked again, and my brain followed soon. What if she _was_ dead? I didn't even dare think what might happen to me.

I saw her house, and her scent that lingered there hit me like a hurricane. The scent that made me want to devour it now had no calling to me except the fact that it was Bella's. I would never look at her like that again. _If she is alive_, my brain automatically corrected. I went to her room and looked around.

She wasn't there.

She _was_ dead. I'd been wrong all along. But, in a way, I was glad that I'd come here. It made me realize how much my absence had affected us. Her room was the same as always, just missing the key element in it, her. Before I even realized, the tearless sobs broke though. I didn't stop them. I didn't even want to stop them. This was one way of repenting. After what seemed like years, but was actually just two minutes, I heard a car. Oddly, is sounded like her truck. No. I couldn't let that kind of hope kill me. But, then again, I was already dead inside. My body had died years ago, but now it seemed that was heart was lifeless too.

The truck stopped in front of her house, and I went to her window to look outside. Breathing deeply, I anticipated what was coming.

Bella.

_Bella. Alive. Breathing. _I couldn't think anything except for the fact that she was alive. She was sitting in the front with a dark skinned boy. I recognized that boy…Jacob? Black? Huh. I also smelled something weird, but I couldn't point my finger at it. Of course, I thought, they were together now. I had given her that much-freedom from my horribly complicated life. But there was nothing complicated about my feelings about her.

_Wow…she's just so…exquisite, _Jacob thought. I agree. _I hate that filthy vampire for breaking her like that. _I'd _never do that. _Vampire? He knew about us?!

"I know how broken you are, Bella. I swear, I don't mind. I am just glad that you're okay with me hanging around. I really l-" He broke off as soon as he realized there was a vampire around. _Victoria? What do I do?! Phase or get her out?! _His mind raced to come to a conclusion.

Victoria was here?! And "phase" and in werewolf phase?! Bella was with a werewolf?! That was so dangerous! But then again, I wasn't the safest thing out there either.

"HOLY CRAP!"

"What is it?!" Bella exclaimed. Just hearing her voice made me feel better. Whole, yes, that was the word. I wanted to run down there and just look at her. Of course, I could see her now, but it was the principle of the thing.

"There's a bloodsucker on your house." Jacob said in a monotone voice.

Bella's face paled visibly, but she looked as beautiful as always. Her eyes widened and I panicked too. What if she went with him? No.

Jacob said something to himself, which I unbelievably missed. I was too busy thinking what to do now. He then started reversing the car and the light ironically reflected on the silver of my car. Bella's heart stopped for a second and then started beating in a very irregular rhythm. She gasped and stuttered,

"Stop! Stop!"

"What?!"

"….This is his car. Wait. I know that car!" Maybe it's Alice with Edward's car." She said frantically. My name on her lips made me want to run down and kiss her. I kept forgetting that she wasn't mine anymore.

"There's a vampire in there and you _want _to go in?!" His mind was in a compete shock.

"Of course"

"Well, I really hope you don't get killed, Bella. I would come with you but that's my enemy in there. I have to tell Sam." While he was saying this, he got out of the car and started running. _She isn't mine. She isn't mine. _He kept telling himself.

Bella got out the car and I ran downstairs to her living room. I heard her stumble a few times. Clumsy Bella. She fumbled with the key and opened the door after a few seconds. She had a hard time finding the switch, but she finally did it.

Brightness. You know that feeling where everything was right again, and you feel a huge weight was taken off of you? Yes, that was it. Everything was right again.

After two seconds, I started to observe her appearance. She was wearing sweats and a T-shirt that was too big for her, with her hair in a bun with a few strands clinging to her face. Her face was the same as always.

Except for the fact that there were dark purple circles around her eyes, and that she looked like she'd lost at least 10 pounds. Her face was thinner and so was her hair. I wanted to kill that person who had made this happen. Realization hit soon. _I_ was that person. At that moment, I realized that I could never be strong enough to leave her again. Loving somebody made you do crazy and unbelievable things, and this was just the new beginning.

* * *

**A/N – Thanks for all your reviews. And sorry for the cliffy ending. I'll try to update soon. Please tell me which chapter was the best yet! Also, I'd appreciate if you told me if you liked any quotes. **

**You know you want to-just click that review button. **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N (please read!) I know I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry for the delay! I'm so proud of this story! Anyways, I had finals, so I'm hoping that's a legit excuse. I've also been sick for the past two months I'm getting better, but it's still bad. **** I'm hoping for this to be my best chapter yet. **

BPOV

This _had_ to be a dream. That was the only explanation of why Edward Cullen was standing in front of me, looking at me, with a very confused look on his indescribably handsome face. That or I'd died. I was hoping for the former.

I was so confused. Why was Edward even here, in my dream? It was as if he was actually there. After months of craving a last kiss, a last touch, or perhaps just a last look; my dream was giving me what I'd almost died for. I blinked a few times-because if I didn't, this dream would prove that I was, after all, crazy.

This Edward looked so much different than my normal hallucinations. This time, he looked so _real_. I couldn't think of any other word to describe it. His eyes were filled with pain, confusion, and something I was sure I was imagining-love.

"Bella…?" Yes, his voice. That was so real too. Again, the concern there was definitely something I was imagining. My hallucinatory Edward was slowly coming towards me. I frowned.

"Stop." I said. I couldn't let this go on. I'd be sorry later, when the hole in my heart would be ripped open again. Maybe this was a selfish move but I didn't care. My head hurt from all this thinking. I swayed uneasily.

"No! Bella, no!" just as I was about to fall, Edward caught me. His touch was something I'd yearned for. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me, his deep onyx eyes piercing into my soul.

"…Edward? Am I dead?" I wanted to add that if I was why he was here. After all, he had to live.

"No. No, you're not." He gazed deep into my eyes and I thought I was going to faint again just by the way he was looking at me.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I…I…I'm so sorry…I shouldn't be here. I just wanted to say that I sorry. I'm sorrier than you can ever imagine. I left you. I was horrible. I'll go now."

"So you think you can just show up after all these months which I've spent craving your presence? After 196 days? How dare you show up on my doorstep?! You didn't answer my first question. Why are you here?" I glared fiercely. After all, this was a dream. That was what I was trying to convince myself. This was a dream. He wouldn't be affected by it."

"You have all the right to kick me out right now. I'm back because I thought you were dead. Alice called me and told me that she had a vision about you and me being together again. She also saw you jumping off a cliff. Why would you do that, Bella? Why would you want to kill yourself?! I had to see you, dead or alive." Edward looked sadly in my direction. I took a step away from him.

"This is a dream. A very realistic dream. Snap out of it, Bella. He isn't really here." I talked to myself out loud.

I'll prove to you that this isn't a dream. I'll prove it. You'll have to believe me." Edward looked at me with a new determination in his eyes. He took a step towards me.

I knew what he'd do. And it worried the heck out of me.

"No, Edward. I won't let you. Even if this isn't a dream-which it is- you're going to go away. It won't last forever. _We_ won't last forever. I won't."

He looked at me as if he hadn't heard a word I'd just said.

He put his hands gently on my hips, swiftly encircling my back. He looked at me with a passion, and a love that I hadn't seen in a long time. I realized that I'd missed him. I'd missed him way too much. He was here. _Here._ He slowly brought his face closer to my lips. The kiss started out gently at first, and I felt the spark I'd missed so much.

And so I kissed him back. I didn't care if this moment wouldn't last. I'd gone without this for too long. I needed Edward Cullen in my life. He made me feel complete. Whole. And being whole had been my goal for so long. He completed my life, my heart and my soul. So what if he didn't want me? I didn't care anymore. After all, this was a dream.

Edward pulled back after he realized that I had stopped breathing.

"I love you, Isabella Swan. I always have, and I always will. I was a jerk to leave this. This is my home. You are my home. I left because I thought that I was putting you in danger all the time. You deserve a chance to live your own adrenaline free life. I love you. And I'm so sorry. I'll go now. We'll go back to our own different lives. It'll be as if I'd never existed." He said that quickly and turned around to leave, his back hunched.

"Don't you dare say that again. I've lived without you for so long. I can't live without you any longer. Don't leave me…Please. I…I love you too. And I've missed you so much. Don't ever leave me again." This wasn't a dream after all. The kiss had proved that. Edward was here. A happy sob broke though. He was back. My prince was back.

He hugged me tightly. And I hugged him back. I cried on his shirt mercilessly.

"Shh. It's okay. I won't leave you ever again. I promise." He repeated over and over again.

Sure, life wasn't going to be as it was. But it was going to be better. There was no doubt about that.

**So yeah. How was it? Did you all like it? Hated it? **

**Anyways, should I have another chapter? This story could end here, but I don't want it to. ;) Please review. **


End file.
